Movie Night
by ForeverTwin611
Summary: In which Gilbert watches Jaws for the first time...


**What the hell am I doing posting a one-shot when I have two stories that desperately need updates you ask? Well, last week when I had a snow day, my friend brought over Jaws 2 and I watched it for the first time. It was just...so bad. (and I'm deathly afraid of sharks so I thought I would be freaking out. But no, it was just...XD;)**

**Anyway I immediately thought, "I have to write a fic with Jaws in it." So I did. Here you are. :3 I actually had to type a half of this out A SECOND TIME because it got fucking LOST because I'm an IDIOT. So yeah, usually after that happens I'm not willing to continue it. I'm glad I did though. :D**

**Sorry if any of them are OOC, I haven't written these two in a while. D: *shot down hard for not updating World Camp***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Jaws**

* * *

Matthew was exhausted.

His work load had been doubled after he somehow found himself under the trance of Kumawhatsit's damn eyelashes earlier that morning and hadn't snapped out of it until the large clock in the main hallway of his house dawned on 5:00 pm. With a whole days work left to him, one could say that the next four hours spent making up time hadn't exactly been pleasant.

Feeling less than relieved even after finishing up almost all of his work, Matthew forced himself out of his office chair and slumped his way to the kitchen to make something to eat, having only realized how frickin' hungry he was until about two seconds ago.

Matthew had cracked open a simple TV dinner and was lazily watching it rotate through the microwave doors when there was a sudden knocking at his front door and not a second later, Matthew could hear the door swinging open and cringed when he heard the doorknob slam into the back wall, most liking chipping the paint.

Now, he had only lent out his house key to a few people. There was Alfred (because he was his brother and even though he could be quite bothersome at times, if anything happened he was still welcome), Francis (because he had raised Matthew for the most part and deserved a house key), and lastly-

"Yo, Mattie! The awesome me has come to grace you with my awesome presence!"

Gilbert (because he was his loud Prussian boyfriend and had already stolen a key before they had even started dating). Matthew didn't even glance away from the microwave has Gilbert rounded around the archway leaning into the kitchen from the spacious den.

"Why do you..." Matthew had to pause as a monstrous yawn overtook him, "Why do you even bother knocking if you're going to burst in anyway?" Out of the corner of his eye, Matthew could see Gilbert making his way over and even after the Prussian faded from his peripheral vision; he felt his arm slink around his waist as the other man pulled him against him.

"Well, it'd be rude if I didn't knock!" Matthew raised an eyebrow at this and leaned his head back against Gilbert's chest to look into the other's scarlet eyes.

"When have you ever cared about being rude?" Gilbert pouted and actually looked slightly offended.

"Hey, I can be classy when it comes to you, Matt!" If Matthew could raise his eyebrows any higher, he would have.

"You've been talking to Roderich haven't you?"

"Pfff no." Matthew poked him expectantly, "Okay _maybe_."

"I knew it." Matthew smiled and gently slipped himself out of the Prussian's grasp as the microwave began to beep obnoxiously, like it was making sure the entire world knew that the unpromising tray of mush (that only barely resembled the Italian dish on the box) was ready.

"Well he stopped by my house the other day," said Gilbert, leaning across the small island in the center of the room, watching as Matthew began to peel the plastic covering off of the TV dinner box, "And started talking to my awesome self about being _"proper"_ (Gilbert included dramatic air quotes as he spoke) and a _"gentleman"_ now that I have a boyfriend and I was all like, 'Dude it's just Mattie, I don't need to act all proper and shit'."

"Gee thanks, Gil."

"Well, you know what I mean! I know you could care less if I acted like a gentleman or whatever as long as I continued to be as awesome and sexy and the best fucking boyfriend ever as I am now-"

"We'll go with that..." Matthew managed to slip in mid-rant before Gilbert continued on.

"-and so anyway he just continued going on and on even after I said I'd shut the door in his face. He also said he would _"express his point of view through Bach"_ and I didn't even know West had a piano until-" Gilbert suddenly paused. Maybe it was the fact that Matthew had missed his mouth the first time he tried to put one of the mushy noodles in his mouth, but the Canadian seemed to be a bit off, Gilbert smartly noticed and he asked, "You feeling alright, Matt?"

Matthew glanced over as he reached for a napkin to wipe his face with, "Huh? Oh sorry...I've just had a stressful day that's all."

Gilbert studied the Canadian's face, noticing the tired daze in his violet eyes and the stress marks that had formed under said eyes as well as similar creases in his forehead. All these features were then distorted as yet another yawn overtook Matthew. A wide grin appeared across the Prussian's lips and he pulled on Matthew's arm, causing one of the noodles on his fork to fall to the ground.

"I just came up with an awesome idea! Watching a movie is a good way to relieve stress, right?" Matthew went to contradict but Gilbert continued, "Of course it is! Especially when you get to watch it with your totally awesome boyfriend~" Satisfied by the light blush that now sprinkled Matthew's cheeks, Gilbert continued his pull on the other's arm, leading him away into the living room.

"Hold on…Gil? Actually I'd rather just finish my work, you know?" Matthew's weak protests were futile, however, against Gilbert's determination and thus fell on deaf ears as the Prussian made his way over to Matthew's movie cabinet located beneath the large widescreen TV perched on the far wall.

"Yo, what movies you got here? Anything good?"

Matthew knew perfectly well that when the Prussian said "good" he meant something more along the lines of "a horror flick" which actually meant "something that will get you to cling to me so I can protect you like the awesome boyfriend I am" and by _that_ he meant "something that will get me laid tonight".

Sadly for Gilbert, Matthew handled horror movies much better than his brother, Alfred. (This wasn't saying much, honestly. Alfred insisted that he just liked to scare himself every once in a while which must have been true considering after a new horror flick was made over at his place Matthew was bothered by his midnight phone calls for at least a week and a half.)

But sometimes Matthew cuddled with him anyway, just to make Gilbert feel better, and when this happened Matthew occasionally allowed for Gilbert's skillful fingers to slide from its normal position (usually wrapped around his shoulder) and make their way down his arm to his waist, tracing the Canadian's skin just lightly enough to send a slight shiver down his spine.

Once the other hand moved to tilt Matthew's chin up to meet the Prussian's lips one could say from that point on that the movie was thoroughly forgotten and well...

...Gilbert's true intentions were granted...

...Every once in a while.

Y-Yes.

"Hey, what about this one?" Matthew was interrupted by his thoughts as Gilbert's voice drifted to his ears from across the room. He was holding a DVD in his pale fingers and Matthew took a step closer too look at it. One glance was enough to tell which movie Gilbert was now busily reading the description for. It wasn't just the big, red, bolded word "_JAWS_" panned across the top but more so the frightening image of a shark leering up from the ocean's depths towards an unsuspecting victim at the water's surface that illustrated the DVD cover.

"Oh, Alfred must have left that over a while ago."

"Looks pretty awesome!" said Gilbert, flipping the DVD back around to look at the cover again, "I mean, sharks are pretty badass especially when they're fucking huge like this one!" He even held up the cover like Matthew had never seen it before, "See?"

"Yeah, well it was made in 1975 so it's actually really-" But before Matthew could add the "bad" onto the end of his sentence, Gilbert had already gotten up off the floor and had made his way to the DVD player, popping open the case and sliding in the disk before retreating to the couch, sinking down into the cushions and straining to reach for the remote as the blue DVD screen popped up before looking over at Matthew, who was still sitting by the cabinet.

"You goingto watch people get eaten with the awesome me or not?"

Matthew exhaled deeply but made his way over to the Prussian and lay down beside him, leaning on his side and letting his head rest comfortably on his shoulder. They both watched the opening credits which were portrayed over a busy looking beach complete with sounds of seagulls and people chattering away as they enjoyed the sun. Matthew found the sounds soothing and allowed himself to close his eyes.

It wasn't moments later before he was fast asleep on Gilbert's shoulder. The Prussian made a more comfortable pillow than he thought...

* * *

Matthew was having a pleasant dream, one of which he had finally finished all of his work and was now settling himself down on his couch to watch the honey game with a large pile of syrupy pancakes propped up on his lap. The hockey game was going well as his team scored yet another time. Matthew suddenly stood up and for some unexplainable reason began doing the macaraina in a sort of victory dance. It was strange, yes, but (in Matthew's sleepy state of mind) he found it perfectly acceptable.

Then something strange (er) happened. Suddenly the ice in the hockey rink began to break and all of the players plunged into the water, flailing their arms and legsas they attempted to keep afloat with their enormous amount of padding. Then Matthew heard yelling. _A lot_ of yelling. It was barely audible at first but after listening harder to the sound it became more and more understandable and eventually Matthew could hear loud and clear:

"Swim, bitch, _SWIM_!"

_What the maple?_ Matthew thought to himself, still peering curiously at the TV.

But then he saw it.

A huge shark fin poked it's way out of the water and was soon followed by a pointed head which then opened its wide jaws to reveal rows and rows of deadly looking teeth. Matthew panicked found himself yelling as well, louder and louder as the shark approached closer.

_Swim! Swim! SWIM!_

But right before the shark snapped its jaws closed on its victim...

It was all over.

Matthew was suddenly thrown out of the world of the unconscious as his "pillow" jumped in its sleep. Matthew groaned and pulled his face out of the couch cushions to peer at Gilbert through narrowed, half-awake, violet eyes.

"Hey...what's...?" But as the sleep slowly faded from his eyes, Matthew noticed that Gilbert was..._shaking...? _The Prussian's eyes were still trained on the television screen but Matthew could see them wavering slightly. The observant Canadian could also see the other biting his bottom lip hard to prevent more yelling (for Matthew had assumed it had been Gilbert's yelling in his dream) and for now, the only people screaming were the group of teenagers in the movie who had just witnessed their friend being eaten alive by the terrifying shark. Gilbert's fingers twitched and he reached to clutch the couch cushion in a poor attempt to stop them. Matthew raised an eyebrow at the other nation's overall appearance. Was the self-proclaimed "Most Awesome Man of Earth" scared...of _Jaws?_

"It's just a movie, eh?"

Gilbert's head whipped around to face Matthew and a faltering grin pulled at the Prussian's lips and he laughed nervously in an attempt to cover up his shaking, "Yeah I know, right?" Scarlet eyes flashed to the screen again then back at Matthew, "That guy was so slow swimming away from the shark! I'm pretty sure a dead fish who have had a better chance than him!"

Matthew continued his eyebrow raising as Gilbert continued to ramble on shamelessly, "If it had been the awesome _me_ instead I would have beaten that shark's ass so hard the world would have probably _imploded_ just because of the sheer awesomeness!"

"Mhm I'm sure." Matthew mused, leaning up to kiss the other on the cheek before pulling back and settling himself down into his typical position, smiling to himself. Matthew watched the screen for a moment before speaking up, "You know..."

"I know...?" persisted Gilbert, daring to look away from the screen to glance down at the Canadian below him.

"We don't have to watch this..."

"Oh? And what do you propose we do instead?" The Prussian's attention was completely on Matthew now, moving his fingers from clutching the couch cushion to clutching Matthew's shirt loosely.

"Turn off the movie and I'll show you." Matthew glanced up to meet Gilbert's eyes and detected the quivering in the corners of that grin of his before the Prussian burst out laughing.

"W-What!" Matthew stuttered, flushing bright red as Gilbert continued to laugh.

"Were you trying to make a move on _me?_" Matthew just continued to blush and reached across to pull one of the couch pillows up to his face, trying to avoid the teasing scarlet eyes. Eventually the laughter faded and Gilbert leaned over, voice lower and huskier, "It was still hot, though~"

Daring to look back at the other nation, Matthew suddenly found himself pinned beneath the pale skinned nation, the pillow he had been holding removed in the process as there was nothing between them now.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer~" Gilbert hissed through a typical cocky grin before he descended and locked lips with the Canadian beneath him.

And so, like all movies the two had ever tried to watch together,_ Jaws _was left running in the DVD player completely forgotten.

However, Matthew, in his last few moments of coherent thought, made a mental reminder to ask Alfred for the squeal none the less.

* * *

**OH GOD YEAH WHY DO I WRITE THIS? XD;**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked whatever that was. I'm kind of checking this over fast so I'll look back for mistakes later. For now though I have to get to school.**

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**


End file.
